Catch me, I'm falling
by symphonicpanda
Summary: A oneshot that contains a tree, an unfortunate fall, and an unexpected confession. Fluff. NatsuMikan.


**Catch me, I'm falling**

**Oneshot.**

**This is a fluffy story. Like, seriously, cute/adorable/awww fluffy.**

**T** Natsume is SMOKIN'.  
><strong><span>T<span>** Water consists of 2 hydrogen atoms and 1 oxygen atom.  
><strong><span>F<span>** I own Gakuen Alice.

_The following fanfic is based on a real-life experience._

* * *

><p>Her crystal-like pupils lazily scanned her surroundings. The silky cherry blossom petals danced around her in perfect cadence, gracefully landing on the grass-covered earth like a fragile ballerina. Her sleek, honey-splashed hair radiated a bright, yet soft glow due to the sun. However, the beautiful atmosphere contradicted her mood. Mikan's eyes now took a wary glance towards <em>their<em> tree, as she began to amble towards the said object.

"Natsume, where can you possibly be?" She chanted redundantly as if entranced by a spell, while her dainty hands cautiously grasped each rough branch. When she finally reached the thickest, and not to mention the highest branch, she plopped down on it and searched for him- by making makeshift binoculars with her hands._ I hope he's not on one of those stupid missions again. _Seconds turned into minutes, and then melted into hours. Mikan was not aware that her mind was unconsciously drifting off to deep slumber.

She awoke to the rhythmic chirps of crickets from a distance. Mikan slowly got up to yawn, rub her eyes rather cutely, and feel the textured mark that was imprinted on her cheek- thanks to the bumpy exterior of the branch. "Maybe he's back in his room..." She was about to clumsily hop off when a calloused hand quickly seized her skinny wrist. The owner of the hand quickly utilized his other hand to prevent Mikan from screaming bloody murder. "Mmmpff!" Mikan grew anxious and her heart's speed began to palpitate- taking on an irregular rhythm and skyrocketing from its usual rate. Believing that a kick to the stranger's, _ahem_, groin area was the only way to escape the situation, she prepared her thankfully free knee for the sure-to-be-painful deed. Only for the stranger to successfully evade the attack, **accidentally** pushing her in the process.

"Aaaaahhhh-!" Her scream was brought to a halt as she landed on her butt. _Goodbye cruel world!_ Mikan thought silently as the stranger expertly jumped off the tree and land like a cat...

Mikan stayed down for a while, feeling the pain shooting up her spine numb down as the time ticked by._ The pain... it's gone. I must be in a glorious place_.

"You okay idiot?" A none-too-gentle voice broke in. **A voice she knew all-too-well**. The huskiness, the tone, the **ARROGANCE.** Just like that, the pain surged through her vertebral column again, and she only managed to croak out an inaudible reply before getting sucked into abrupt darkness.

* * *

><p>The sheets felt so smooth in Mikan's arms. It felt rich, velvety, and<strong> foreign<strong>. Wait, this was **NOT **her bed, which meant she was in someone else's room! Her head started to spin into sickly euphoria as she tried to recall the pas events. As the polished doorknob started to turn, her hand immediately flew, strangely, to her gluteus maximus. _Where's Natsume when I need him? _She brought the soft sheets to cover her entire body and panicked. The wooden door let out a creak before being slammed back into place. Mikan snuck a chaste peek.

"Natsume? What are you doing here?"

The said lad swiveled to look at the figure on his bed, his undeniably lovely, but annoying, smirk etched on his equally as handsome face.

"Duh. This is **my** room. See the chandelier, the gigantic plasma screen TV, and the exquisite furniture that a mere two-star like you can't possibly own?" Mikan stared quizzically at him. "Let me put this in terms you can understand. The expensive-looking things you see around-."

"I CAN VERY WELL COMPREHEND WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! I'M NOT THAT STUPID! AND I HATE YOU!"

"Don't think for one second that I'm fond of you either, polk-"

"Stop it! Stop referring to me with that disgusting pet name! Gosh, if my bum didn't hurt so much, I am soooo gonna seriously, brutally kill you! Which brings me to this: Why exactly am I here? Are you gonna take advantage of me? Cause I'll totally knee you."

"I took you to the high school clinic because you clumsily fell of the tree. The doctor injected something on your... *cough* butt. Then she told me to nurse you because she got an emergency call."

"Did-did you see anything?" She blushed.

"Yeah, but you didn't even have one, so there wasn't very much to look at."

"You! Ugh!"

"You're hostile thanks is very much appreciated." He drawled on sarcastically. "And me taking advantage of an imbecile little girl like you? Pfffft. Don't make me laugh."

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that. What the freak? I didn't 'fall off'! You clearly had the intention of ending my life! I'm sorry that I care for your safe return because you weren't in class this morning, and I loathe myself because despite your cold attitude, I can't bring myself to move away from you!" Natsume stared, clearly stirred by her little rant and semi-confession. Mikan, realizing what just exited her mouth, brought the blanket to her reddening face. After summing up her courage, she stood up, ready to dash for the door. Natsume wrestled her to the ground. "Let-let go of me!" She gasped out as tears brimmed, accompanied by a tiny sniffle.

"Know what the funny thing is? Even though you're stupid, act on impulse-."

"Gee, thanks for the degenerating adjectives." She cut him off for the third time that day.

Natsume, ignoring her interruption, continued his statement. "...I can't seem to move away from you too." He encircled her petite frame with a hug.

"Natsume..."

He kissed the girl he's been longing for for five years, but not long after, he slapped her butt hard.

"You know Mikan, you should fall off trees more often."

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Please review and all that good stuff.<p>

~trishasan


End file.
